Réquiem de Mort
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: La noche cubriéndolos con su manto les aseguraba el anonimato. Esperando el momento para que ambos se vuelvan a reunir, mientras tanto guarda sus oscuros secretos con satisfacción, como la que ellos muestran al cometer un crimen más. Y mientras espera escucha su pieza favorita un Requiem de Mort. La misma pieza que Jim haría cantar a todo Londres.


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El sonido de la muerte:<strong>_

_**Réquiem de Mort**_

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Dulce melodía danos a escuchar, es el grito de una vida a punto de acabar, pronto te hare cantarme este réquiem de mort."<em>

_Réquiem de Mort -Nostra Morte_

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p>.*.<p>

La muerte lo rodea, por aquí y por allá, todo su rededor era dominado por esta, y él no puede estar más feliz de que así sea, casi puede alcanzar el éxtasis mientras los gritos de dolor se escuchan por todo el lugar, era la gloria, o lo más cercano a ello que ahora puede encontrar. El caos reina por todo el lugar y él quiere reírse de la cara del otro cuando ve el miedo en los ojos contrarios, pero no puede hacerlo, nadie debe ver lo mucho que disfruta arrebatando la vida del enemigo, lo exquisitito que siente al ver el último aliento exhalar y robar la luz de vida en los ojos contrarios. Por eso pone su fría máscara mientras por dentro ríe sin misericordia y deleite, porque su arma ha arrebatado un alma más. Con el sonido de su cañón como profeta.

Y cuando la oscuridad de la noche llega él se permite sonreír.

* * *

><p>.*.*.<p>

Escucha el sonido de los bombas impactar muy cerca de su ubicación y aprieta los labios tratando de que ningún sonido salga, afuera los lamentos de los heridos comienzan a escucharse, como un susurro constante alertando a todos en rededor, como si ese aviso les pudiera salvar de terminar como ellos, como si eso pudiera pasar. Expresando su dolor de esa única forma, rogando por su muerte más que por la vida, por clemencia, en su idioma hablante, rogando a su Dios ser benevolente.

Los sonidos de las balas rompiendo el aire, los cañones al ser usados en un intento de acabar con el enemigo. Tratando con ello aferrarse a la vida minutos más, rezando por segundos más, por no terminar allí en ese desolador paisaje, de regresar de nuevo a casa. El impacto de los proyectiles llegando a sus objetivos, los cuerpos cayendo. Toda una sinfonía, engalanando a su fiel señora; la muerte.

Una bomba vuelve a caer, esta vez más lejos, y el calor de su fuego inunda el ambiente y llena de luminosidad ese panorama oscuro. Es entonces que su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar en pequeños espasmos que se van haciendo más fuertes, moviendo su cuerpo en ritmo descontrolado, con la cabeza gacha, sus castaños cabellos tapan sus ojos, y rostro, aprieta más los labios, solo un segundo más, tratando de aguantar los sonidos que amenazan con salir de sus boca y unirse a los demás, sus manos se abrazan los costados, con fuerza casi haciéndose de daño, como un abrazo así mismo para recuperar fuerza, el polvo de la tierra en que esta acostado lo llena todo por sus frenéticos movimientos. Un gran estruendo se oye. Y fue lo que necesitó para sacar todo lo que estaba reteniendo. Extiende las manos a los costados.

Grandes carcajadas empiezan a llenar el ambiente, un risa insana se extiende, hasta unos metros a su alrededor por la fuerza de la emoción y el sonido, todos los que la escuchan se estremecen de miedo, y oran con más ahínco, hasta aquellos que se consideran incrédulos, porque ese sonido parece ser el anuncio de la muerte.

Él alza la mirada y los cabellos revelan sus ojos, oscuros como la noche en que está, brillando con un sentimiento de gran diversión, y fijándolos en el cielo lleno de tonalidades rojizas vuelve a reír, sin importarle nada, más que liberar toda esa emoción que corre en torrentes de adrenalina por su cuerpo entero. Cruel y pura emoción.

La guerra era tan entretenida.

Ahora sabía porque le gustaba tanto a Sebastian y el motivo por el que estuviera ahí. Su tigre era un felino travieso, mira que venir a la guerra solo para jugar, encubriendo sus pecados con el honor de la batalla, oh que travieso, él no desaprovecha su tiempo libre, quién lo viera.

Jim ansiaba el regreso de Sebastian, pronto, muy pronto. Mientras tanto él aprovecharía para terminar de mover unos cuantos hilos más. Londres sucumbiría, todos, todos cantarían una sinfonía de sádico dolor.

Una sonrisa llena de maldad surcó su rostro remplazando la risa.

* * *

><p>.*.*.*.<p>

La noche cubriéndolos con su manto les aseguraba el anonimato. Esperando el momento para que ambos se vuelvan a reunir, mientras tanto guarda sus oscuros secretos con satisfacción, como la que ellos muestran al cometer un crimen más. Y mientras espera escucha su pieza favorita un Requiem de Mort.

Con los primeros rayos del sol Jim Moriarty se desvanece.

Al salir el sol, de nuevo, la sonrisa de Sebastian Moran se oculta bajo su máscara.

Y ambos amantes disfrutan de su tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar.

Esperando a su fiel amiga tocando y deleitándola con el sonido de la muerte como una ofrenda por una noche de anonimato más.

* * *

><p>*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Según word: 783.

Cuéntenme qué opinan. La idea no es la original, pero de todas maneras lo público, no estoy muy segura de ello, (de hecho pensé en ya no participar), después de que la idea se desviara. De todas formas no se cohíban al mostrarme su desacuerdo con lo que escribí.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

La verdad espero que sí se entienda que habla de Jim. Aunque también tiene un poco de peso su relación con Bastian.

Nos vemos.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
